


Reincarnation *on hold*

by BlackSparrows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2009, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Brainwashing, F/M, Immortality, Liam cries, M/M, Memory Loss, Niall cries, Reincarnation, Vampires, Witches, larry stylinson - Freeform, not really vampires but yeah kind of, vampire!Harry, vampire!niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSparrows/pseuds/BlackSparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was born in the early 1300s, and when he was 16 he feel in Love with his soul mate, Louise. After a tragic accident Louise was killed protecting Harry. When Harry's mother, a powerful witch, discovered the truth about son she cursed him to forever walk the earth with only one cure: Being with his soul mate. But finding Louise and holding on to her reincarnation is proving to be nearly impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Liam Payne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry actually first met Liam.  
> (Harry's POV)

Summer 2009: August 14th 2009. Friday: Some random club - London. 11pm.

To the surrounding humans I'm just an ordinary teenager quietly enjoying a coke. However, I am far from that.

My head is hung low over my drink. The occasional loose curl hanging in front of my face. But it doesn't bother me. What bothers me is the slightly heated conversation taking place in the far corner. 

One of the two has left. From the sound of their increasing heart rate they are about to break into tears. 

I follow them. Through the crowd of sweaty and drunk dancers I just manage to see them leave.

Outside the club I hear quiet gasps and moans coming from the alley between the club and hotel. It's them.

I silently float to were they are sat. It's a pitiful sight. Taking in the sight before me I make no sound so they aren't to notice me. 

They're male, I'm guessing mid teens. He has a calm body language considering how distort he is. Once straightened brown locks now cling dripping wet from the rain water, becoming wavy - possibly curly. 

Like in the club he wears casual clothing: jeans and a white shirt which has now become see through from the rain.

I cough to get his attention. "Are you alright?" A stupid question of course. But I want to appear interested and concerned if I am to gain his trust. The boy looks up at me slightly startled. His soft brown eyes meet mine and he smiles faintly. 

"Oh, I- I'm sorry. It's just- nothing. It's nothing." Wow. That is my first thought. His voice is soft, very tender and just pure perfection. Why was he upset when he sounds like that. - I can guess why. 

I snapped out of my thoughts and gave him a killer smile I know for a fact no-one can resist. 

"You look cold. Here." I take off my jacket and hand it to him. He hesitates before standing up and taking it. 

"Thanks." he murmurs. A look of realisation spreads across his face. "Won't you be cold?" 

"No. I don't get cold unless it's below -20·C. I just wore the blasted thing to appear fashionable." - and to attract a potential meal. 

"Riiight... I'm Liam. Liam Payne." He holds his shaking hand to me which I grip tightly. Not enough to hurt him or show him any of my true strength. But enough to say try-anything-dodgy-and-I-will-hurt-you. Even though he's being so open and calm I've learnt from past encounters not to let my guard down for even a second. 

"Barry. Barry Skies." I will not give Liam my correct name. I have no intention of seeing him again. "What were you upset about?" I already know he had an argument within the club. But I have to ask if I'm to know the name of the other person. 

"It was nothing. Just my ex boyfriend. He has a habit of showing up and making me feel like shit." 

"Boyfriend?" was it him? It could be him. 

"Umm.. Yeah sorta. I'm not gay. I was experimenting with my sexuality. Which is why Niall's made it his job to make me feel like crap. I broke up with him when I finally worked out I was straight." Straight? Not if I anything to do with it... 

No! I'm not getting involves. I have the name - it wasn't him. - now leave. Liam made a shocked expression - which made him look very sexy. "Why did I just tell you all that? No-one knows what happened between Niall and I. How come I just told you? I don't even know you." Oh G*d! He needs to stop talking. Or I won't be able to resist the urge to jump him and completely drain his veins of the delicious B+ which is just there. Taunting me. I turn Liam to face me, so I am looking directly into his gorgeous brown eyes and he is looking into my green ones. I whisper so quietly that it's barely audible. 

"Forget me. Forget Niall. Focus on your future. Be you and stay calm. Go home and don't come back here again." Liam blinks fast three times, then turns to walk away. He doesn't look back.

Niall? He sounds familiar. Maybe Danielle mentioned him before? Maybe one of her conquests? I won't follow him. There's no point. This night was wasted. I'm not any closer to finding them - their reincarnation.


	2. Niall Horan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight on what Niall was doing at the club and after.  
> (Danielle's POV)

Summer 2009: August 15th 2009. Saturday: Danielle's apartment - London. 4am.

"I WAS SO SURE! I WAS ALMOST CERTAIN! HOW COULD I OF BEEN WRONG!? ARRRRRRRR!" 

What's all that about!? It better be important because if he's woke me up for no reason I will literally kill him. I got out of bed and put my dressing gown on. Niall's already in a bad mood. I shouldn't make it worse by trying to talk to him in nothing but my underwear. 

What time is it anyway? While slowly walking down the stairs of our semi shared apartment - he lives here from time to time. When he's not at his own home back in Ireland - I fiddled with my phone to see the time. 

For Fucks sake. "Niall this better be important, it 4 in the morning!" 

"Go back to bed then!" Wow he sounds seriously pissed off. His Irish accent is very thick and is making him sound very threatening. Maybe I should just leave him to cool off. 

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! WHY!? WHY COULDN'T HE BE THE ONE? ARRRRRRRR HE WAS SO PERFECT. EVEN IF HE IS STRAIGHT I COULD'VE CHANGE HIM. LOVED HIM AND VISE VERSA! ARRRRRRRR. HE WAS SO PERFECT." Nope. Leaving him won't work. Let's get this over with. I hate these situations. It's always the same out come. 

I stood in the door way to the sitting room. Angry Niall was in his normal routine. Pacing from one end of the room to the other. Shaking his fists while in deep thought. Dangerous territory. 

"What's happened this time?" Yes this has happened many times before. He's so desperate to be human again that he thinks everyone could be his 'soul-mate'. I personally don't believe in soul-mates. But apparently according to his 'curse' there is. 

And again why does he seem to think being immortal is a curse. To me it's more like a blessing. 

"Liam. Do you remember Liam. He is so perfect. The way his hair just stays in place when it's been straightened. Or how adorable he is when he just leaves it and the curls hang loosely around his G*d-like face. The way he's so mature and calm. Or the way his beautiful brown eyes sparkle when we watch the Toy Story trilogy. Awwww he's so perfect!" 

Awwww little Nialler is in-Love. Should I tease him about it? Hmm... No I value my life. 

"But not perfect enough for you though?" 

"Apparently not." Niall sighed. This must really be affecting him. Definitely more than it normally does. "Even though he's not, I don't think I'll ever be able to get over him. It's not just his looks. He's so kind and cares a great deal about everything and everyone. Even when he's threatened he'll appear calm. Even though he's trembling inside. He's just so-" He trailed off. 

5minutes passed in which he didn't blink. So I waved my hand in front of his face to get his attention. "Nialler? Are you alright?" 

"He's also an amazing Lover. The best I've ever had for sure. More of a giver than a taker and very Romantic. Like the other night when he was suckin-" 

"EWW! I DO NOT NEED TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE! I DON'T ARE HOW UPSET YOU ARE! I DON'T NEED TO KNOW!" Niall burst out laughing. I'm glad he found it funny. I do NOT need that image in my head EVER! "So... What are you going to do about him then?" Niall quickly stopped laughing and returned to being a miserable sour-puss. Damn! I shouldn't of said anything. 

"I was gonna try and win him back tonight. But I screwed everything up. He told me he now feels secure with his sexuality and he's. He's" Oh dear. Niall burst into tears. I rushed over to him. Lead him to the couch and had him cry on my shoulder. 

After 10minutes he calmed down and continued. 

"He's straight... That hurt me. But I shouldn't of shouted at him in the club. I called him a -. I don't want to repeat it. I had no right to be mean to him. It's his sexuality. You can't choose that. 

Well I screwed up any chance of having at least a friendship now. ARRRRRRRR why am I so selfish? Why? 600years old and I still can't 'play well with others'!" 

"Niall. Stop putting yourself down. You are amazing. If he couldn't see how brilliant you are then it's his loss." 

"No! He's not my soul-mate. I shouldn't of over reacted to him. He's so perfect and I went and called him worthless. I told him he shouldn't of even been born because he has no purpose." Awwww Nialler. You've fallen so deep for this boy. 

This 'break-up' or whatever it is, really is having a strong effect on my Nialler's heart. I could help him... Couldn't I? No. I can't. Shouldn't... 

Actually why not? He's my friend in need and I have a cure. I searched on the small wooden desk which sits beside the couch and found what I was looking for.

"Niall. I shouldn't but. Here" I handed him the tiny bottle. He hesitated before taking it. As soon as Niall touched the opaque bottle changed from containing clear liquid to containing a glowing blue gas. As a result Niall released a slightly confused, mainly worried squeal, almost dropping it. 

I should've warned him about that. Shit!

"Wha- What is this?" 

"It'll make you forget anything you don't want to remember. But not forever. You have to set it up so there's a code word which gets your memory back." Niall gave me a confused look. Hmm I need an example. Umm let me think. LIGHT BULB MOMENT. "Say if you forget whatever you want and you set it up so 'Jimmy' is the code word. Then you will completely forget whatever you want but as soon as you hear 'Jimmy' then you will remember again." 

This is a stupid idea. STUPID. He needs to heal and get over Liam. Not push him out of his life entirely. What the hell is with me? I can't just give him something this powerful. What if he uses it to forget something else? What if he turns of his humanity? Must be lack of sleep. Yeah that's why I gave it to him. Is it too late to take it off him and find an alternative? Properly. Wait why is he looking at me like that? 

"What?" I asked. 

"I said: 'What's the catch?' There's ALWAYS a catch on these things." 

"Oh. Um. Well. It hasn't been tested on your species yet. So well youcoulddie" I rushed the last bit. The truth of it is far to horrible. WHY DID I SHOW HIM IT? 

"Pardon? I could what? Die? Well that's just brilliant." With that he screwed the lid - struggling a bit - and breathed in all of the potentially fatal gas...

Is he serious? Does he want to forget Liam THAT desperately? 

.........................12hours later.................. 

Niall feel into a deep sleep after breathing in the gas. I don't know why he did. That's never happened to anyone else... Must just be because he's ... Special... Different. I wrapped him up in a blanket then went back to bed. I didn't dare try moving him from the couch.

"Niall. Wake up. It's almost dinner time." Nothing. I ran my hand alone the side of his face. Pushing streaks of brown and blonde out of his eyes. Still nothing. I sighed. Not annoyed just tired. "Fine then Niall. I'll go to Nando's on my own. Hmm maybe I'll get that really cute waiter's number." ......

"NANDO'S! Oh no you don't! Not without me!" I laughed. Him and his weird Nando's fetish. "YOU KNOW THE WAITER IS MINE!" ADORABLE! 

He fixed his hair which had become scruffy while he slept. In fact I don't think I've ever seen him sleep for more than 6hours at a time. He didn't really need to. 

I need to test to see if the Memory bottle thingy worked. 

"Niall. Can I ask you something?" 

"Yeah sure. Anything!" G*d he sounds happy. 

"Do you remember Liam?" He pulled a thinking face. I don't think he does remember, mainly because of how distort he was last night.. This morning and how hyper he is now. 

I forgot to ask him the code word. But knowing Niall it would be something impossible. Besides I can't see why he would want to ever remember last night. Poor lad. So broken. 

"Nope" he said popping the 'p'. "Should I?" 

"Nope." I replied. Mimicking him by also popping the 'p'. "He was just this kind of hot guy who asked for your number last night. So if he calls don't freak out." 

"Okay. LET'S GO! I'M HUNGRY!" haha. Of course. 

"Okay Nialler." 

.........................In the car................ 

"Niall?" 

"Yeah?" 

"How are you?" 

"Hungry. Why?" 

"No reason. Was just trying to start a conversation. Love ya." 

"Awwww. Love ya too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danielle is a character based on Danielle from the ProBoards... Thank you Danielle for letting me use you as a character and stuff.
> 
> Thanks to everyone on the ProBoards who let me use them as a character!! <3


	3. Kathryn Anderson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend of Harry's pays him a visit.  
> (Harry's POV)

Summer 2009: August 14th 2009. Friday: Alley near some random club - London. 11:27pm

"What was all that about?" I know that voice. I haven't heard that voice in ages. Just need to put a name to it. I quickly spun round, almost giving myself whiplash.

"KATE!?" Kathryn Anderson - Kate - my 'best friend' since I was a kid. We grew up together. Laughed, played, got told off together. Before Louise, Kate was my reason to wake up in the morning. I can't believe after all these years she's just stood there. Standing at the alley entrance were Liam Payne just disappeared through.

She's wearing bright red high heels. Making her close to 5"10, apposed to her natural height of 5"7. Three inches makes a huge difference. The last time I saw Kate her brown hair barely reached her shoulders. But now, even with the natural curls pinned back into a high pony tail, it manged to reach midway down her back.

Shockingly she's wearing the black leather onesie I sent her as a joke on her birthday a few years ago. Even though I hadn't seen her since the late 1800s, I still felt I had to send her a birthday present every year. It's amazing how she's wearing it. Especially she can feel comfortable wearing it in public.

"HARREH HARREH HAZZA!" She called back to me, snapping me out of my day-night-dream. "I haven't seen you in literally a lifetime." Kate was now stood next to me.

"That's probably because last time you tried to kill me... By the way I didn't die." I stated in a sarcastic tone. Kate starting laughing softly. I'm glad she could laugh after something like that. I still don't know why she did it.

"It's not like you would've died permanently. Just for a few hours or so." She can be so stubborn sometimes. I missed her though.

"Yeah. At the bottom of the fucking Grand Canyon!"

***FLASH BACK***

24th December - Christmas Eve - 1876. Sunday: Unnamed village in Arizona. USA.

My first visit to the US since Louise's death.. G*d I miss her so much. No Harry! You can't be sucked back into that memory. Focus.

America. It's changed so much since my last visit. More villages, towns, fishing ports and of course a larger variety of choice for 'breakfast', 'lunch' and 'dinner'. Hmmm. A larger variety indeed. Speaking of which that red-head smells rather tasty.

"HARRY! FOCUS!" Miss annoyance burst my thought process and interrupted my hunt.

"What!?" I snapped back. I know this is meant to be Karry - Kathryn, Harry - time but she's really starting to push my patience.

"Don't snap at me! I know what you were about to do. You were about to ditch me. You can feed later. I promise." Okay fine. Maybe I was gonna ditch her but still. She has no right to stop me quenching my ever growing thirst. No-one. No-one does. She doesn't understand how hard it is for me she doesn't even need to feed.

"Stupid vegetarian." I muttered under my breath.

"I HEARD THAT!" Kate shouted at me in a joking way.  
"Good!" I shouted back. "I meant it."

After another 10minutes of jogging - I say jogging. At human pace it would've take at least a hour. More like sprinting.. Faster than the human eye can see - we make it. To where ever it was.

"WE'RE HERE!" Kate announced. She sounded as if she was going to burst with excitement.

"Wow. Oh WOW!" The view was breath taking. I can't explain it. Defiantly the perfect place to escape from society. "Where are we exactly?" Kate burst out laughing. Typical.

"Harry, Harry, Haz. Have you seriously never heard of The Grand Canyon? You need to travel more." I looked at her with a blank expression. Of course I'd heard of The Grand Canyon. It's just fun to mess with her. "There is a river a few miles below. Below all the layers of rocks and fossils. It's been here for millions of years. The lower you go the older the fossils. Just think there could be literally ANYTHING down there... EVEN DINOSAURS!"

"Down there? Well why don't we go see?" I wonder what would happen if I was to jump and just fall to the bottom. Would it kill me? Temporally? Or Permanently? Would I survive? I guess there's one way to find out...

I paced backwards from the edge to get a run up. I'm planning on jumping down. Sprinting towards the edge with in-human speed I received a burst of adrenaline. I could die. As soon as my muddy boots reached the edge I jumped. For a split second I was flying. Then I started to fall.  
But before I could drop any lower than a foot Kate caught me by the collar of my cream coloured shirt. I hope that doesn't rip.

"What are you thinking?" She threw me backwards onto the ground. There was a pop and my shoulder dislocated.

"I was just going to the see the fossils" I said innocently.

"No! Don't lie to me Haz. I know what you were doing, you was going to try to kill yourself. I get it okay. It's Christmas. I know you get upset and depressed around this time. But Louise wouldn't want that."

"DON'T BRING HER INTO THIS!" How dare she. No-one. Absolutely no-one has a right to mention Lou. Especially just to make a point - good or bad. Helpful or unhelpful. "I was just going to see what would happen. Lou hasn't even crossed my mind to day." That was a lie. Louise is ALWAYS on my mind. She never leaves.

"Fine." Kate sighed. "I don't believe you but fine." She gave up? That's a first.

"Fine. Good." I said standing up and popping my shoulder back into it's socket. A bearable pain but still a pain... Nothing like the time I dislocated my leg. I cringed at the memory. I still don't know how it happened. A few years ago I was in a fight - which I won - during the fight I dislocated my right leg.

Before I popped it back into it's socket my right bullock had managed to sneak it's was into said pocket. So when I put my leg back into place my ball was in-between the leg and the pocket. That was more painful than bleeding to death.

______3hours later_____

Kate and I spent a good 2hours at The Grand Canyon, climbing down and getting a good look. But it was time we headed 'home'.

"Is that the famous Harry Styles standing at my front door? Oh My Lord, it is! Do come in boy!" I haven't seen George since he was a toddler. George Anderson. Kate's nephew. (Her brother's son's daughter's son's son's daughter's son's son).

"Hello George. Good to see you." Again. Like all of Kate's family, George is unaware of the curse on her and me. He does not remember me from when he was younger. If he did he would probably have a heart attack. I haven't aged a day.

"You too Harry." George stood with his arms open, suspended in the air. If he wants a hug he's strongly mistaken. I Love him and all, but the boy doesn't know a thing about hygiene. His short black greasy hair was moving slightly from the lice that made themselves at home on top of his head. And I could smell him from a few feet away. I might compel him to adapt to a cleaning routine. There's enough bathrooms in this house. I think George got the message because he slowly lowered his arms.

"Georgie boy!" Kate screeched from behind me. She ran in and hugged him. "Sorry to just show up like this baby nephew. It was a spontaneous decision."

"I'm not a baby anymore auntie Kathryn." George wined. "It's fine, you don't need to announce your arrival. It's you house after all."

The mansion me and Kate bought over 100 years ago. Since then upgrades have been made and an extension upward and outwards. Over the years we've bought several houses all over the world. Two in Britain. Three in North America. One in South America. One in Egypt. Two in Spain. And a few in other parts of the world. Being our age we have enough time to earn - or inherit - millions of pounds/dollars worth. We never bank it. It gets sent to our relatives or locked away in secret parts of our houses.

But out of all the houses we own this one in particular is joint favourite with the house I was born in, grew up in and died in. This is the one were the majority of our family lives.

Three floors. Sixteen bedrooms, two offices, four bathrooms, a horse stable, an over-sized pantry, two kitchens, four drawing/sitting rooms and a servants quarters. Plus the secret room below ground level. Used as a torture chamber. But only me and Kate know about that room.  
Speaking of that room...

"Katie. I'm hungryyy!" George thinks I'm only 16. So why not act like it and be a spoilt brat?

"Yeah. Okay Hazza. Go and get dressed and we'll get a bite to eat." I laughed at her remark before going into the fifth room on the left - my room. 'Bite to eat' HA. That's probably sounds so innocent to George. If he knew the real meaning behind it he'd probably throw up.

"You're not staying for dinner?" I heard George ask in an upset, disappointed voice through the solid oak door, Ooooh that's new. How amusing. Last time I was here it was ash wood.

"Sorry Georgie Pie. Me and Hazza have made reservations. We'll be back later though." Will we? Damn, I was hoping to get more than just a meal from tonight's capture.

I pulled on a clean white shirt with a grey waist coat, and a black blazer over the top. Also changing into a pair of freshly pressed trousers and polished shoes. "Dashing." I joked to myself. "Quite the catch."

_______40minutes later_______

I was about to sink my teeth into a lovely young, healthy B negative. Brunette. But Kate came up to me and threw me backwards. What?

"Sorry Haz. But not her." Since when did she get a say in these matters. I got up and grabbed back my B negative. Zora. I think that's her name. Screw Kate. I'll have who I want, when I want. I sunk my canines deep into Zora's veins. She moaned in pleasure. Always a good thing. It's terrible when they struggle. I drank down the luscious blood as if there was no tomorrow.

"HARRY! HARRY STOP! PLEASE!" I can't believe it. Kate is actually telling me to stop.

"Why?" I asked. Drops of blood trailing down my chin.Kate didn't respond. I assume she's just jealous because she can't control herself and I can. I went to finish the job I had started. But before I could blink I found myself falling and falling and falling.

"Oh My Lord! HARRY! I'M SORRY!" I heard Kate shout from above me. I then realised what had happened. Kate threw me down The Grand Canyon. I was going to die. I hate Christmas. Nothing good ever happens. Before I hit the bottom and blacked out one memory flooded my mind.

Christmas 1387

Ever since 1388 Christmas has been full of bad memories.

But the year before. Christmas 1387. Was the best time of my life and death put together.

Louise and I spent the entire holiday together. Laughing. Making snow angles. Having snowball fights. Then after dinner we went back outside built a snow fort and just sat in there for a few hours. Talking, cuddling and sharing the odd kiss every now and then.

When we decided to go back to the house we didn't realise how dark it had got. Being the brave man I am, I comforted Louise all the way back to the house. Protecting her from any dangers or threats.  
Of course when we got home we were shouted at for disappearing without telling anyone where we were and had gone. But we didn't care, because I had her and she had me. My father let us off easy. He didn't care. He knew I would stay safe and keep Lou and myself out of harm's way.

It was our designer that was the most annoyed. Not because we worried her. But because we 'dirtied our nice clothes.' She had to put together two completely different outfits for us to wear at the ballroom dance that night.

That night Lou and I spent the entire time together as well. Dancing. Talking. I even went along with playing pranks on the stuck-up posh twats that were considered to be 'guests'. I did it for her. To see her smile. Hear he laugh.

I asked for nothing in return but her Love. I promised I would Love her for eternity and longer. I gave her my soul. She was - and still is - my reason to get up in the morning. I promised to protect her against anything and anyone. I promised to be there in good time and in bad. She promised the same and that she would always be with me no matter what.

I had her, and she had me.

I had her, and she still has me.

***END OF FLASH BACK***

"Sorry Harry." Kate replied stroking my arm. She never told me why she stopped me and tried to kill me. "I didn't mean to. I swear"

"Why did you do it Kathryn? Why stop me from feeding? Why try to kill me?"

"The girl you were feeding from... She was... Did you get her name?"

"Zora. Right?"

"Yeah... She was his reincarnation. She was Zack. I didn't want her to die. You killed her. I tried to save her. But couldn't." Oh SHIT! I - I killed Kate's chance to be normal again. I killed Zack's reincarnation.

"I'm so sorry Kate. I didn't know."

"It's fine. I wouldn't of gone through with it anyway. I don't swing that way."

"True.. But you could of been normal again." I feel so terrible. I can't even process this properly. I killed him. I killed Zack. Kate's Zack - Well his reincarnation anyway. All because I was being stubborn and wouldn't listen.  
"Sooo... Want to explain what I walked in on? I didn't see and teeth marks." Huh? Oh right Leon. No. Luke. No... Liam.

"That was nothing." I said. I didn't even think about it until now. He was gorgeous though.

"Didn't look like nothing to me." Kate stated while looking at me as if I was hiding something big from her. WHICH I'M SO NOT. I hate her pushy attitude.

"Fine." I sighed giving in. He was being pestered by someone in the club. When I overheard them arguing I thought he was Lou-. Neither of them were. But I felt sorry for Liam, he was distraught. So I wiped Nick - or what the guys name was - from his memory. Nothing major."

"Ahhh. I see since when did you care about humans?" She doesn't believe me. Typical.

"Since 1912."

"Expand?"

"Later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are confused:
> 
> Harry's true Love/soul mate is Louise (she died at Christmas).  
> Kathryn's soul mate is Zack.  
> The three inches making a huge difference was meant to be a rude joke.  
> They aren’t in the group yet as I’ve made the first few chapters to be before xfactor. Giving you a view on their lives and backgrounds etc. They will be in the group in a few more chapters.  
> Danielle is like a witch.  
> Harry, Kathryn and Niall are kind of like vampires, they have all the abilities except they can go in sunlight and don't have to drink blood (from anything) to live - well Harry does but only because he was the first to be made. (you'll find out more in later chapters).


	4. Note to readers:

Although I haven't written anything for this since November 2012, I'm trying to get back into it. Here is a list of the stages I am taking to complete this.

1st: Plan what each chapter will contain (because I never did that and it's difficult to write without a plot)

2nd: Draw out all the characters that are 'made up' so that I do not have to completely remember what they look like and end up messing up the descriptions.

3rd: Edit the first 3 chapters (improve them and what not).

4th: Begin writing the chapters. (With them being beta'ed).

5th: Once complete all chapters read through them all, checking for errors. (With beta's help)

6th: Post them (maybe one chapter a week).

Again sorry to all those reader who have been waiting over a year and a half for an update. I'm trying properly now. Sorry again but this will probably take a while to do.

_____________________________________________

Questions:

Does anyone want to be in the story?

Will you want smut?

What do you want to see happen? (flash backs, fights, xfactor stuff, relationships etc.)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year and it has been on WattPad since then. Going to edit when I get the chance.


End file.
